


Spooky Locations

by KLTurner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Enjoy!, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Scooby Doo References, Very close, almost gay, also this is for beaniegara on tumblr, brothers being cool dudes, dont ask me why im posting this in the end of june, generally a nice thing to read on a fall afternoon, just have a good time guys, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLTurner/pseuds/KLTurner
Summary: The ghoul boys and their brothers spend halloween together in Reign of Terror, LA.





	Spooky Locations

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I'm suddenly into Buzzfeed Unsolved now and surprisingly I haven't forgotten human language. Also if you are against shyan as a ship, I ain't holding you here. Don't send me hate or something, just leave. I know what I'm doing. Everyone else - happy Summerween! Enjoy this self-indulgent piece of work!

“Okay, we are here. Get out.”

“This is the most cartoonish house I’ve ever seen.”

A group of three men left the car swiftly while Ryan turned it off. Following his friends out, he locked it from the outside and joined them, eyeing the building towering in front of them.

“Nothing you’re not used to, huh, Shane?” - Scott said, nudging his brother lightly and earning a snort and sarcastic laugh. Jake and Ryan shook their heads and Ryan said: “Come on in, smarties. I hope it’s as much fun on the inside as it looks.”

“Oh, we’re gonna have the hell out of that fun tonight, baby.”

There was loud laughter and snorting and “it’s not an expression”, and the squad made their way to the entrance. The sky was darkening already.

This year Ryan, Shane and their respective brothers decided to spend the Halloween night together. Their childhood nostalgia brought them to what they were doing: going to a haunted house. Obviously, there was an endless amount of jokes about how the guys already were doing the same thing for a living and how it must be boring to them and what not. But in the end, it was the best compromise they all could come to. Ryan, as a certified theme park expert, was the one to choose the location.

His goal here was, actually, to make the experience as different from his and Shane’s job as possible. Every time they had to go ghost-hunting it was fun, but not because of the spiritual stuff. That was actually scary as fuck and sometimes he thought he couldn’t make it to the end of the night. It was only fun because his best friend was there and his skeptical attitude calmed Ryan down just enough to stay in that hospital, go on yelling at ghosts and laugh in the demons’ faces. Shane was always there for him too, no matter how fucked up he got on their trips. So that was nice. But now he just wanted his friends and himself to have a good time and enjoy the Halloween spirit.

The air was crisp, despite the sun shining all day long, and there was a pumpkin spice scent to everything. Crunchy leaves lied here and there, blown around by the chilly wind. Discarded candy wrappers lined the streets, mis-thrown by local kids and drunken teenagers who didn’t think they were too old for trick-or-treating. The night was starting to settle around.

On the inside, Reign of Terror haunted house that Ryan has booked for their little trip, was exactly as much fun and even more.

“Hey, it looks like a Scooby Doo location!” Scott said with a laugh. The man picked at the fake cobwebs that lined the doorway, looking both happy and a bit smug in that typical ‘skeptic’ way. Ryan smirked.

“Well, Scooby Doo movies are cool, so bite me,” he said, turning to greet the host and confirm their booking info and stuff.

Shane laughed a bit and lowered his voice to say: “I bet he’s still gonna go nuts the second the first floorboard creaks.”

“He so is, man,” Jake said and all three of them snickered.

“You’re like little kids. Laugh all you want, I’m here to have a fun Halloween time, so piss off.” Ry turned back to them after the host was gone and pointed a finger at Shane. Due to his friend’s giant height and his own lack of thought put into this, it looked like he was talking to the face of Steve Harrington depicted on Shane’s Halloween sweatshirt.

“We’re not saying you’re not going to have a fun time, we’re saying you’re going to leap into Shane’s arms like a big scared cartoon dog,” Jake said, still laughing at his brother talking to sweater Steve. There was an “aw” from Scott and Ryan couldn’t help laughing with everyone else at the image that popped up in his head. Shane grinned and added: “Yeah, like a buff princess!”

That only made them laugh harder. Ryan looked at him inbetween laughing fits and wheezed “in your dreams, jerk”. Shane fixed his hair out of his forehead and snorted again, in that endearing dorky way of his (or so Ryan thought to himself).

Then they headed right in, because the time was running and there were 8 different attractions to visit. They were making their way down an intentionally-spooky hallway, and Shane’s mind kind of kept going back to what Jake has said. It was just hilarious, for numerous reasons. Firstly, it was coincidentally exactly what he was thinking about every time Ry got scared by something silly. Secondly, how comical would it be? Someone needs to draw this, seriously. Sure, the guy was shorter than Shane by like a foot, but have you seen his arms? It should be him carrying someone, if we are talking about that. Still, the thought wasn’t just funny, but also kind of sweet. He liked hugging Ryan because his hugs are the warmest and comfiest, despite the height difference, but this would be a whole other deal. It’s more like having his friend sit in his lap, but in a standing position, and that’s too intimate for their boundaries. Shane decided, he would probably never initiate something like that.

Meanwhile, Ryan was not thinking about being carried by Shane or something. The man was looking for ghostly stuff. There were some weird ass paintings on the walls and a bunch of unsettling photographs. He kind of expected something like artificial shadows or mirrors with ominous messages on them, but there weren’t any yet. He was having the time of his life, not even entertaining a thought about their previous banter in his head. At this point, Ry was way past wondering what any kind of tactile contact with Shane would feel like. He already discarded all that ‘no homo’ bullshit and now he just accepted that he needed it sometimes and that it felt nice and safe and like home. So he didn’t care, he was out with the boys to experience some fun haunting. He had stuff to think about.

Their first attraction was, undoubtedly, the haunted house. It was a medium-sized Victorian-style mansion with dusty windows and a suspicious amount of rooms. The light was limited, but the guests were allowed to use flashlights. As soon as they entered the living room, Scott stroke a pose as if he had a stick up his ass, coughed into his fist and said “Let’s split up, gang!” in a classic Fred manner. There were two hallways out of this room that led to two separate parts of the building. The guys observed the room for a while; there sure were a lot of cobwebs in here. A couple loud bangs, footsteps upstairs – nothing either of the men could be easily spooked by. There was also a skeleton sitting on one of the antique sofas, just chilling (they named him Chad), a painting of a woman with the eyes cut out (unsettling) and on one occasion, the cupboard door opened by itself and a box fell out. There were photographs of school kids in there. Otherwise, they could say, the room was pretty cozy.

“Wait… I think I heard something!” Jake said, adjusting his beanie and heading in the direction of the master bedroom. Scott followed him swiftly, lighting the way with his phone and disappearing into the darkness a couple seconds later.

“So, we’re in this bitch together now.” Shane concluded, pointing his flashlight at Ryan and earning a quiet laugh. The other hallway led to the dining room and connected kitchen. Ryan supposed, it was going to get scarier from here.

“Yeah, just us and Casper.”

“The thrilling Halloween blockbuster, Casper the Third Wheel Ghost,” Shane said, imitating a TV host voice. Ryan shook his head and laughed in that wheezy way that, to Shane, indicated that it was a really good joke. That boosted his mood immediately.

“Is he third-wheeling us?”

“He sure is,” and suddenly he felt a bit awkward about the whole thing. It didn’t ruin his bubbly mood though. “Let’s explore this funhouse.”

The second Ryan entered the kitchen (they decided to look at it closely first), he heard a loud bang, immediately followed by a gasp and hiss from his tall friend.

“Aw, fuck, I hit my head on something.” He came up, stopping just a foot ahead of Ryan, rubbing his head.

“Well I’m sure the builders of this house did not expect a fucking bigfoot to come by and swing his giant head around.” Ryan remarked immediately, and then softened his voice a bit to ask: “Are you okay, man? What are you-“

A loud ass crashing noise interrupted him mid-phrase. It all happened within a second, and now Ryan was staring at a heavy wooden shelf that collapsed hitting the exact same spot he was standing just a moment ago. Wait. But that means he was not in that spot right now. Where was he then?

It took a moment for him to come down from the shock and realize that a pair of thin but somewhat strong arms was now holding him up from the ground. A pair of Shane’s arms. And Ryan’s own arms were snaked around his friend’s neck. And it felt much nicer than he thought it would. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he thought to himself nervously. Shane looked down at him and their faces were inches apart, but it only made the situation more ridiculous. Ryan felt his face heating up and burst out laughing, followed by Shane. He, by the way, did not even know how he ended up picking Ry up from the ground, it was some momentary instinct. He didn’t mind it at all, in fact, he never wanted to stop. They both couldn’t stop laughing, standing in the middle of a supposedly haunted kitchen, with fake human heads staring at them from the shelves and disturbing images on the walls, like some bizarre newlyweds couple.

“What the fuck man,” Ryan breathed out finally,”I had no idea your noodle arms could even handle this… What?”

“They aren’t going to last forever, princess, so don’t test me,” Shane snarked, subconsciously bringing his smaller friend closer. Their eyes met accidentally, and both froze, as if stuck in time, unable and unwilling to break their eye-contact. It felt like it lasted for hours. Then it was all cut short by a third party voice:

“Oh my fucking god, they fucking did it. Scott, snap this, I can’t get my phone now.” Jake was in the doorway just behind the collapsed shelf, Scott quickly popped up right behind him.

“This is going to be your best Halloween pic ever.”

Ryan freed one of his arms and gestured for Shane's brother to wait up.

“Dude, quick, make a scared face.”

Shane snorted and then pulled his best expression of pure terror, and Ryan followed suit. After a few flashes it was all done, and with a new burst of laughter, Shane cautiously let go of his friend’s lean frame. To be fair, as soon as he did, he already started missing holding the guy like that. Sure, his arms were about to fall off, but who needs arms if you can’t hold Ryan Bergara in them at all times?

Ryan fixed his Jack Skellington t-shirt awkwardly and rubbed his neck deep in thought. He was staring at the shelf that divided the group. Everyone looked down on it, and Scott said: “why don’t we split the bill? I mean, we were all here.”

“Yeah, sorry for that.” Shane’s face shifted to a guilty expression. Ryan looked around at his friends and said, “It’s cool, we’ll figure it out.”

They ended up calling an employee and reporting the damage, but she said that that one shelf always falls off. Now that it has almost hit someone, they only had to file a report about it and finally the house had a valid reason to remove it. Luckily, the floor beneath didn’t get messed up, so there was no charge. They spent the rest of the night walking around the place: there was a massacre cottage, an asylum, a scary clown funhouse. Despite the constant jokes and messing around, Ryan didn’t get scared once during the whole trip. He still had that bubbly feeling in his chest from the shelf episode and he couldn’t get the sight of Shane’s face a breath away from his out of his mind now.

They got out of the attraction complex already late at night, only after visiting their coffee shop so that Ryan wouldn’t collapse on the drive back. The night air was chilly and the wind was biting. The streets were empty, and the squad made their way to the car in silence, too tired and content to talk or laugh. Ryan felt like he was a little bit in love with the whole world right now. Especially with Shane, but that was for a later notice. And Shane? If you asked that guy now, “Hey, what would make you the happiest for the rest of your life?” he would say “exploring spooky locations with Ryan Bergara for a living.” But he was already ears-deep into doing that.

With the city lights, they couldn’t see many stars even in the clear night sky. But as Shane and Ryan finished their salted caramel and pumpkin spice coffees in the car, their family asleep in the backseat, there were totally sparks flying around.


End file.
